Cheerleader boy
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Kyōka tiene un fetiche, y necesita de su novio para poder cumplirlo. Kaminari no puede creer que tenga que hacer esto...


_**Cheerleader boy**_

_**.**_

_Dedicado a la Gaysquad porque me dieron más ideas para esta vaina y quieren ver a Kaminari ukeado XD_

_**.**_

Maldita sea.

Cuando Jirō le propuso de comprar aquel disfraz, estaba seguro de que quien lo usaría sería ella. No estaba mal, darle un toque picante con uno de los fetiches que siempre había tenido Kaminari: tener sexo con una porrista.

A Jirō se le veía precioso el traje, incluso cuando tenía quince años y un cuerpo poco desarrollado. Ahora ¿No habría de versele fabuloso a los veintitrés? Con su cintura más definida, senos más crecidos y caderas anchas.

Kaminari estaba seguro que hubiera babeado.

—Denkiiiii… estoy esperando —la voz de Kyōka en la habitación le avisó que se estaba demorando.

Maldita sea, no quería salir.

No así.

No con esa blusa corta y esa minifalda que apurado le tapaba los bóxers.

No entendía qué quería su novia con vestirlo de chica, de porrista más que todo, tal vez vengarse de lo que les hizo hacía ocho años.

Sí, creía eso.

—Cuando propusiste comprar el traje, pensé que tú lo usarías —dijo un poco molesto saliendo del baño y apoyándose en la pared. Jirō le dio una sonrisa coqueta y abrió más las piernas en la silla. Ella usaba una lencería negra muy bonita y no, Kaminari no se quejaba de eso.

Se quejaba de lo que él usaba.

—¿De qué hablas? Se te ve muy bien —comentó ella. Kaminari tomó los pompones amarillos que había en la mesita y los agitó un poco.

—Es un extraño fetiche ese tuyo —Jirō rió y ladeó la cabeza. A Kaminari le encantaban los gestos de ella y podía quedarse contemplandolos todo el día.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque me excita ver a mi novio vestido de animadora? No hay nada que adore más que verte humillado —Kaminari se acercó y pasó un pompón por su cara haciéndole cosquillas.

—A veces sí creo eso.

—Te va a gustar. Luego te tengo otra sorpresa. Ahora —Jirō se inclinó y le dio una palmada en el trasero sobresaltando al muchacho—, sedúceme.

—¿Eh?

—Que me seduzcas. A ver animadora, échame unas porras —Kaminari frunció el ceño y se apoyó en los brazos de la silla quedando cara a cara con su novia. Se acercó y le dio un profundo beso, luego se alejó, Kyōka avanzó un poco más esperando seguirlo.

—Eres el demonio —le dijo provocando que Jirō riera.

Kaminari se alejó de ella rodando los ojos, comenzó a tantear las caderas y Kyōka soltó una risita ante el intento de su novio. Se sentía ridículo, no sabía qué hacer.

—No sé qué hacer —gruñó girando a ver a Kyōka que solo se acomodó más en la silla y se encogió de hombros.

—Ingeniatelas. Has visto mucho _triunfos robados —_Denki se sonrojó un poco. Ver esas películas era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados que Kyoka se había enterado y no dejaba de molestarlo.

Gruñó, preguntándose qué había hecho mal para que le tocara esto y decidió comenzar con lo básico.

Comenzó con unas porras básicas, entreteniendo a la chica, sin embargo, luego comenzó con movimientos sexys, Kyōka rió.

—¿Te busco un tubo? —Kaminari arrugó la nariz provocando más burla en la chica.

Continuó bailando y comenzó a jugar con el botón de la falda y soltandola para quitarla.

Jirō levantó la mano.

—No te la quites. Solo el bóxer —pidió ella. Kaminari no sabía a donde iba Kyōka con sus ideas, pero sabía que no debía ser nada malo.

¿Verdad?

Él confiaba en su novia. Se quitó el bóxer y sintió el aire fresco que entraba por la ventana bajo la falda.

Kyōka se levantó y caminó hacia él, habían hecho juego de rol antes, pero nunca como éste. La chica tocó sus brazos, sintiendo los suaves músculos bajo sus dedos, las cicatrices de batalla, enganchó un dedo en la gargantilla y lo jaló, empinándose para besarlo en los labios.

Denki se sumergió en aquel beso y sintió vibrar cuando la otra mano de su novia le tocaron los abdominales.

—A la cama, señorita —dijo ella dándole una palmada en el trasero ahora desnudo, provocando que le doliera un poco más.

—¿Que tienes en esa mentecilla malévola, Kyōka? —le preguntó y ella soltó una risita.

—Ya verás —lo empujó hasta acostarlo bocarriba en la cama. No era una posición a la cual no estuviera habituado, a Jirō siempre le había gustado estar en la cima mientras tenían sexo. Ella se colocó a horcajadas de él y rozó su centro vestido, pero húmedo, ante la entrepierna aún sin endurecer de Kaminari—. Ahora necesitas un poco de atención ¿eh? —le preguntó ella y luego le jaló un poco el pelo provocando un gemido en el chico—. Me seducías, agitando esa faldita porque necesitas atención ¿Verdad?

—Sí —gimió Kaminari agarrando la cintura de la muchacha en sus manos. Kyōka le dio una sonrisa torcida y volvió a rozarse, tratando de endurecerlo.

—Lo supuse —acercó su boca al cuello de Kaminari y comenzó a besarlo. No era la primera vez que ella tomaba un papel tan activo en el sexo, a Kyōka le gustaba seducirlo, besarlo, no ser un mero juguete en donde él metería y sacaría su miembro.

Soltó un jadeo cuando Jirō lamió aquel lugar que a él le provocaba cosquillas entre el cuello y su oreja. Sus manos jugaron en sus abdominales, seguía moviéndose, rozándose y Kaminari ya casi estaba duro.

La chica bajó sus labios hasta chupar fuerte en su clavícula provocando que Denki se retorciera.

Ya estaba duro.

Kyōka se acomodó para que el miembro endurecido golpeara su trasero y siguió bajando, doblando su espalda con experiencia. Levantó la blusa del traje, dejando ver los rosados pezones erectos. Guió su boca hasta aquel lugar y su lengua recorrió la aureola hasta llegar al pezón en donde los atrapó con sus dientes y hacía jadear a Denki.

Él tenía unos pezones tan sensibles que a Kyōka le encantaba tocar, lamer y morder dado que se esa forma lograba hacerlo gemir.

A Kyōka le gustaba cuando gemía, al comienzo no había querido hacerlo por miedo de verse poco masculino, pero Kyōka a medida de que hablaron, pudieron expresarse más y ahora no le importa así fuera usar una falda.

Y a Kyōka le encantaba que tuviera la mente abierta. Rozó su trasero contra la erección y luego se quitó de encima. Los ojos dorados de Denki, aquellos que ahora se veía poco iris, la miraron sorprendida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó.

—Shhh… —ella se inclinó, quitó la falda del camino y comenzó a masturbarlo de forma lenta, Kaminari supuso que ella iba a chuparlo así que decidió sentarse para poder observarla.

Amaba observarla.

Pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Abajo —ordenó acostándolo nuevamente. Kaminari la miró extrañado y ella le lanzó una sonrisa.

Sintió las suaves manos de Kyōka tocarlo, tocar la hendidura con su pulgar y esparcir el pre-semen. Jadeó cuando sintió los labios de la chica en la cabeza de su pene, necesitaba verla, pero ahora no entendía porque ella no lo dejaba.

La boca de la chica chupaba solamente la cabeza mientras la mano le recorría, Kaminari gimió cuando sintió uno de los auriculares de Kyōka acariciando la piel de sus testículos. Ella lo instó para que subiera las piernas en la cama.

—Joder… —gimió, escuchó a Kyōka reír y luego apartó su boca. La escuchó buscar algo y se levantó sobre sus codos para ver qué hacía ella. Kyōka buscaba algo en los cajones, sacó unos condones.

Bien.

Lubricante.

Bien, ella a veces no lubricaba lo suficiente.

Y un juguete.

¿Qué?

Sintió la mano de ella acariciarle bajo los testículos, casi llegando al agujero de su ano.

—¡Wowowo! Kyōka —ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió—. ¿Que vas a hacer? —la chica se encogió de hombros.

—Experimentar cosas nuevas —su dedo tocó la piel de su agujero provocándole cosquillas.

En su relación compartían sus fantasías y esperaban que el otro la cumpliera. Kaminari tenía permiso de despertar a Kyōka con sexo, eso sí, no podía ser todos los días. Ambos se tomaban fotografías al otro en un momento culminante en el sexo, para tener con que complacerse cuando estaban solos.

La confianza en su relación era tan grande que sabían que por más peleas que tuvieran, el otro no iba a compartir las fotografías.

Pero eso… ellos nunca habían hablado de eso.

—¿Tu fantasía es penetrarme? —Kyōka soltó una risa.

—Exacto —el chico recostó su cabeza en la cama.

—¿Y el vestido de porrista?

—Eso es un extra. Lo vi en la sex shop y no pude evitar verte con él —Kaminari rió— ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo?

—Sé gentil —Kyōka le sonrió y tomó una almohada. Kaminari levantó su trasero para colocarla debajo.

—No te preocupes, investigué e hice unas preguntas.

—¿Unas preguntas? —Kyōka se colocó un condón en el dedo, dado que tenía las uñas largas y podría lastimar al chico, y echó lubricante. Comenzó con un suave masaje en el perineo, aquella zona entre los testículos y el ano que Kaminari enseguida notó que era bastante placentero. El dedo de la chica se aventuró hacia el anillo y suspiró frustrada ante lo realmente apretado que se encontraba.

Fue instantáneo, Kaminari no lo previó. La palmada cayó en su suave carne lográndolo hacer gritar, ya estaba un poco roja ante las dos palmadas anteriores.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué te hice?

—Relájate. Estás muy tenso —le reclamó la chica.

—Lo siento, es mi primera vez —Kyōka soltó una risita—. Tú también estabas tensa tu primera vez.

—Relájate, apenas comenzaré a prepararte —Kaminari suspiró y se recostó bien en la cama. Las manos de Jirō eran suaves mientras una masajeaba sus testículos, su dedo tocaba el anillo de carne. Jadeó cuando sintió el primer dedo penetrándolo.

Jirō mantenía una concentración en lo que hacía, no era solo cumplir su fetiche sino que su novio lo disfrutara. Recordó haber investigado mucho sobre el tema, y haber hecho algunas preguntas a un querido amigo que la amenazó si comentaba lo que le había respondido. Le había dicho a Jirō que en esa posición podía encontrar claramente la próstata de Kaminari, debía masajearla para que su novio pudiera sentir placer.

A medida que movía su dedo, podía sentir que la respiración de Kaminari se calmaba y se soltaba un poco más. Sacó su dedo, acomodó otro y luego volvió a entrar.

Kaminari se arqueó un poco ante la intrusión, Jirō sonrió, y eso que aún había decidido no tocar el lugar.

—¿Como la vas pasando? —le preguntó.

—¿Debería estar disfrutándolo? —Kyōka enarcó una ceja ante el claro desafío. Sacó sus dedos y agregó un tercero.

Penetró y enseguida tocó el punto logrando que Kaminari gimiera y se arqueara.

—Joder… —gimió apoyándose en sus codos y mirando a su novia. Kyōka le dio una sonrisa.

—¿Te gustó? —las mejillas del chico se pusieron rojas. Kyōka volvió a tocar el punto, masajeandolo y Kaminari volvió a gemir apoyándose nuevamente en la cama, sus brazos viajaron a su rostro. Ella siguió tratándolo de abrir, Kaminari podía sentir el lubricante caliente gotear y los dedos de la chica en lo más profundo.

Jamás se imaginó estar de esa forma, y menos por una chica.

Volvió a gemir. Cada vez que Kyōka tocaba su próstata sentía que un corrientazo le recorría el cuerpo entero llenándolo de placer total

Sintió que los dedos de la chica salieron de él y la sintió moverse. Volvió a colocarse sobre sus codos y la vio colocarse un arnés que tenía el juguete pegado.

—Me conflictúa verte con pene —le dijo. Kyōka soltó una risa y terminó de ajustarselo. Luego le echó lubricante y lo masajeó—. Enserio, es muy extraño.

—Volvamos —continuó ella con una sonrisa. Kyōka tomó sus piernas y las abrió al tiempo que las dobló hacia el chico haciendo que las agarrara, dejando que su trasero estuviera bastante expuesto. Kyōka acarició la suave carne y su dedo pulgar acarició el agujero.

—Kyōka.

—Necesito verte bien —ella le sonrió. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, luego, volvió a su lugar y Denki pudo sentir como alineaban el juguete a su entrada—. Relájate, ya te abrí, no dolerá tanto —Kaminari respiró profundamente y luego sintió cuando Kyōka metió el juguete.

Se retorció y soltó sus piernas que apoyó en el colchón.

Esa mierda dolía mucho, no supo porque dejó convencerse de hacer eso. Apretó los dientes y sus ojos se aguaron.

Pudo sentir que sus pulmones quemaban.

—Hey, respira —comentó Kyōka dándole palmadas en la mejilla. Hasta ahora Kaminari se había dado cuenta que había contenido la respiración y exhaló. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y se sentía lleno—. Si te duele, solo dime para no seguir —le dijo Kyōka, sus dedos suaves acariciaron su mejilla, sus ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación.

Una parte de Kaminari no quería seguir, pero otra parte le decía que lo hiciera, que alcanzara el placer por ese lado que algunos hombres conseguían, o al menos eso era lo que Kirishima le había comentado una vez.

—Sigue —respondió. La chica suspiró y luego, Kaminari comenzó a sentir un vibración en su trasero.

El juguete era un vibrador.

Se retorció cuando a pesar del dolor, también había un toque de placer. Kyōka nuevamente tomó las piernas del chico por los muslos para doblarlo a sí mismo. La vibración del juguete también le daba placer a ella, junto con la vista de Kaminari abierto para ella, le provocaba una maravillosa sensación. Se movió. Denki estaba todavía apretado, podía notarlo por la forma en el que juguete le costaba moverse bien, y ella tuvo paciencia, porque sabía que no era fácil.

Notó que el chico comenzaba a relajarse y eso la alivió a ella también. Apuntó el juguete hacia aquella zona dulce y se movió. Denki se retorció, su rostro cada vez más rojo. Él dirigió sus ojos dorados, bastante brillantes a su novia. Había algo que ella no podía descifrar y era la comodidad del asunto.

Kyōka gimió ante las vibraciones que causaban una gran sensación en su clítoris y Denki gimió junto ella.

—Más rápido —dijo Denki en un gruñido ronco y Kyōka soltó sus piernas para agarrar la cintura del rubio y embestir de forma más rápida provocando sensaciones en el muchacho. Las piernas de Kaminari le dolían por la posición, ya que las mantuvo abiertas y en el aire para que Kyōka pudiera concentrarse más fácil pero no le importaba, porque se estaba sintiendo muy bien. El dolor había disminuido significativamente y ahora lo único que sentía era placer. El juguete vibrando y dando golpes con las embestidas de Kyōka en su próstata, ella gimiendo de placer por las vibraciones que también le hacían efecto.

Incluso, pudo sentirla soltar un fuerte gemido y dejar de moverse mientras sus pequeñas manos se apretaban en su cintura. La miró, conociendo a la perfección ese gemido, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, estaba seguro que ella ya se había corrido por las vibraciones.

Instintivamente, movió su trasero para que el juguete se hundiera más en él. Kyōka lo miró y le sonrió, una palmada cayó en su trasero haciéndolo gritar. Las manos de la chica acariciaron sus muslos y Denki podía sentir que se ahogaba de placer ante las caricias de ella.

—Agarra las piernas —ordenó y Kaminari obedeció. Iba a tener un horrible dolor en las piernas a la mañana siguiente. Escuchó a Kyōka reír—. El dolor no va a ser solamente ahí —Kaminari enrojeció más, dándose cuenta que había murmurado en voz alta.

Cerró los ojos cuando ella se volvió a mover, sus manos en su cintura jalándolo con fuerza mientras embestía. Denki volvió a gemir más fuerte, la sensación se acumulaba más en su vientre y soltó un grito cuando la mano de Kyōka se dirigió a su pene bastante sensible. Podía sentir que la saliva salía por la comisura de su boca cuando jadeó, la sensación de tener la mano de Kyōka atendiendolo y el juguete vibrando dentro de él lo estaba llevando al límite.

Escuchó un click y abrió los ojos para ver a la chica sonreírle detrás de su teléfono.

Lo volvió a dejar de lado y embistió más fuerte, la vibración aumentó dando exactamente en aquel punto.

No duró mucho. Con la vibración y las embestidas en su próstata y la mano de Kyōka en su pene masturbándolo, se retorció cuando se corrió manchando todo su estómago. Kyōka se detuvo, pero la vibración aún se mantuvo mientras tenía su orgasmo y la mano de la chica le apretaba.

La vibración se detuvo y Kyōka sacó suavemente el juguete. Denki dejó libre sus piernas y las bajó, el dolor en su cuerpo le aturdió tanto, que no prestó atención cuando su novia se quitó las cosas y las llevó al baño para lavarlas. Luego volvió con pañitos húmedos para limpiarlo. Le quitó el traje de porrista, Kaminari apenas pudo levantar los brazos para quitarse la camisa y las piernas para bajar la falda.

Kaminari era el que se encargaba del cuidado posterior de Kyōka cuando ella estaba demasiado agotada, tan llena de placer como para moverse. Ahora él era el que estaba siendo cuidado. Kyōka limpió el semen de su estómago y el lubricante de su trasero y Kaminari quería ahora dormir.

Se acomodaron bien en la cama y la chica se quitó la lencería quedando completamente desnuda.

Jirō soltó una risita y luego le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Kaminari gimió cuando los dedos de ella acariciaron su trasero rojo, a Kaminari le dolía y agradeció que no tenía que trabajar al día siguiente porque sabía que no podría caminar bien.

Kyōka lo había follado de una forma increíble y…

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso?

—Hey, mira —Kyōka le mostró su teléfono y Kaminari quiso hundirse cuando vio su fotografía. Además de que se veía la parte superior del traje de porrista, podía verse que tenía las piernas abiertas y estaba en una posición bastante sumisa. Su rostro estaba rojo y había un hilo de baba en la comisura de su boca.

Sin contar el rostro de extremo placer que poseía.

—Dioses, quita eso de mi vista —Kyōka soltó una risita.

—Pues te veías muy bonito —le susurró ella con una sonrisa. Kaminari sonrió, Kyōka no era de halagarlo a menudo—. Mañana tenemos reunión con los chicos —le comentó ella de repente. Denki levantó la vista para mirarla con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sabías, lo planeamos desde hace unas semanas —respondió ella dándole una sonrisa llena de maldad que le hizo temblar.

Ella lo sabía.

Por eso le había propuesto aquello esta noche.

Kaminari le dio un suave golpe en la frente a su novia.

—Eres el maldito demonio y no se porque te amo —Kyōka soltó una risa, se desabrochó el sostén y se lo quitó. Luego se recostó en el pecho del rubio.

—Porque mi sabrías vivir sin mí. Ya te habrías muerto, Jamming whey —Kaminari rió y besó la cabeza de su novia.

Tenía que tratar de fingir que nada pasaba al día siguiente.

_**.**_

Bakugō detestaba a las personas impuntuales. Le irritaba, por eso ahora estaba gruñendo mientras notaba que Jirō y Kaminari no habían llegado aún. Sero y Mina estaban ya en el restaurante cuando ellos llegaron, hablando empalagosa y románticamente. Se sentaron y Katsuki pidió un té para esperar a los otros idiotas.

Al primero en notar fue a Kaminari, que palideció cuando entró y se acercó, caminando muy extraño hacia ellos.

—¿Por qué camina así? —preguntó Mina— ayer estuvimos trabajando juntos y no salió herido.

Kirishima y Bakugo se miraron, entendían muy bien ese caminar, así estuvieron ellos en la primera vez cada uno.

No, ¿Acaso…?

Jirō entró atrás de él. Parecía brillar de alguna forma, mantenía un aura de alegría mientras se acercaba junto a su novio y le colocaba una mano de la cadera sobresaltando al chico. Ella le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo y Katsuki lo entendió a la perfección.

Después de todo, para algo había tenido que usar Kyōka lo que le preguntó. Pero él pensó que solo sería con el dedo… parecía que fue con algo más grande.

Kirishima lo miró cuando le lanzó una sonrisa burlona al rubio, Kaminari palideció aún más, sabiendo que Bakugo abriría la boca.

Fue instantáneo, cuando ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

—¿Audífonos te dio por el culo? —Mina escupió un poco del batido que bebía y Kirishima y Sero se ahogaron con su café. Kaminari se puso totalmente rojo y Jirō le lanzó una sonrisa acariciando el cabello de la nuca de su novio.

—Se retorció de gusto por horas —le respondió Jirō sonriéndole a Katsuki, sin duda exagerando pero aún así logrando que Kaminari se pusiera aún más rojo.

—¡Espera! Necesito saber todo —exclamó Mina.

—¡No sé van a poner a hablar de esto aquí! —se lamentó Kaminari— ¡Y no es justo, Kyōka! —ella soltó una risita y le besó en la mejilla, dejándole una marca de labial oscuro. Luego miró a sus amigos.

—Y fue vestido de porrista.

Kaminari se quiso morir.

¿Cómo era posible amar a una mujer tan cruel?

Sus amigos la abordaban de preguntas, vengándose de las que alguna vez Kaminari les hubo dicho.

Le dolía el trasero, había sido su primera vez y se compadecía de Kirishima y Bakugō cuando los vio igual. Pero extrañamente le había gustado, había una sensación que lo abordó tanto cuando Kyōka tocó su próstata.

—Oye, chispitas —Kaminari levantó la vista para ver la sonrisa burlona de Bakugō—. Te acostumbrarás debilucho —Kaminari negó con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo —miró a Kirishima que le brindaba una sonrisa.

—Es difícil, pero placentero, amigo.

Mina miró a Sero y le sacudió el hombro.

—Intentemoslo —el chico de cabello negro palideció.

—No —Mina gimió de frustración. Kaminari quiso enterrarse en lo más profundo del lugar cuando continuaron hablando del tema. De cómo habría de verse Kaminari vestido de porrista y que Mina estaba ansiosa porque todos los chicos lo usaran.

Sintió que se erizaba cuando sintió las manos de Kyōka por su columna vertebral. Los labios de la chica tocaron nuevamente su mejilla.

—Gracias, espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho —Kaminari rodó los ojos y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

—Me debes una grande —le sentenció el chico provocando que Kyōka soltara una risita. Suspiró y volvió a la mesa, aún estaban hablando del tema.

Eso era un tema del cual no se cansarán pronto.

* * *

_**Nota: Esta loca idea la había tenido hacía un tiempo pero no me atrevía a escribirlo hasta que mostré la idea a la Gaysquad y ellas me dieron más ideas XD**_

_**Pensar en el Bakusquad burlándose de Kaminari como los amigos que son, me mata!**_

_**Adoro cuando la mujer es dominatriz, y cuando el hombre es mente abierta de experimentar con cosas.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña perversión XD**_

_**Pd: Kaminari vestido de porrista es algo que mi mente anhela.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**_


End file.
